Missing Belongings
by fearblank
Summary: Scorpius/Lily. Scorpius always was a bit of a Kleptomaniac... Especially when it came to his girlfriend's things... No Lemons.


Scorpius kneeled before the dresser in the bedroom of his apartment. He searched through the contents, throwing things left, right and centre in an attempt to find what he was looking for. His favourite shirt was missing. The one that he had had for years and wore at every opportunity that he had. He pulled the last item from his top drawer on the left hand side out and let it dangle slightly off his long white fingers, the silky smooth lace feeling soft and cool in his hand. He smirked as he remembered the occasion on which he had acquired the black panties.

It had been the start of June, earlier that year, Scorpius had graduated from Hogwarts two years prior, but would still be at the station every holliday to pick up his girlfriend of almost three years, Lily Potter. Lily had graduated that may and was finally going to be set loose on the world… and on his flat… She had jumped at the first chance she had to sneak out of her parents home in Godric's Hollow and apparate to his flat in the centre of London so that she could "admire the furniture". He remembered how irresistible she had looked in her old pajamas and how a night which had started off with them having some time to talk together by themselves turned into them waking up in his bedroom completely naked the next morning.

'_Scorpius!' Lily shouted at her blonde haired beau. 'Help me! Please?' she was frantically searching the bedroom for her clothes which had been hastily discarded the night before. Scorpius just sat there under the sea green duvet of his large bed and smiled at her half naked form. She clutched the pale sheet to her body tighter when she saw him looking her pale skin up and down. Lily picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his head. _

'_Hey!' he protested 'Not fair' Lily glared at him and stalked off into the other room, clutching her bra in her hand tightly. Scorpius smiled happily and sighed as he pulled himself out of bed, stretching his body before pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He scratched his toned stomach before following Lily from the room. _

_He found her in the lounge, looking under the couch and he kneeled down behind her, pulling her thin form to his bare chest, burying his nose into the mess of red that was her hair and smelling the scent that was Lily. She sighed and placed her arms on top of his, shivering slightly as he began to place tiny kisses up and down her neck. She then remembered what she was doing and pulled away._

'_No, Scor, not now.' Scorpius groaned and tried to pull her back but Lily managed to slip free of his warm arms._

'_Why..?' he questioned, wanting nothing more but to go back to bed and sleep with her in his arms. _

'_Well, It is…' Lily glanced up at the clock on the mantle '6.22 am. Now, usually, I'm awake at seven. Won't it seem a little suspicious if when I don't get up, Mum finds I'm not even in bed.' Scorpius went to speak but Lily cut him off 'When she saw me go to bed last night?' Scorpius shut his mouth and frowned._

'_Damn.' He muttered to himself, but Lily still heard._

'_Mmmmhmmm…' she replied distractedly as she pulled her singlet shirt from between the cushions of his leather couch. 'So, I need to find my clothes so I can go home.'_

'_But I don't want you to go.' Scorpius protested, standing to follow her around the room. He grabbed her again and held her tightly 'Please?' he whined like a little child. __Lily giggled._

'_Maybe some other time.' She kissed him gently on the nose and broke free, going up to the side board and grabbing her shorts. She blushed as she saw Scorpius still looking at her intensely. 'Turn around.' She told him, but Scorpius just shook his head. Lily si__ghed deeply and turned around herself, she threw her clothes onto the side board and let the sheet fall to her hips where she tied it into place. She then proceeded to put on her bra and singlet. She was about to put on her underwear when she realized something. 'Where are my knickers?' she asked as she turned to face Scorpius. He just shrugged and trailed behind her as they walked back into his room. _

_She scowered the floor and the furnishings for the knickers she had been wearing the previous night, desperate to find them. Scorpius leaned against the wall and smirked at her. He then spotted something black and lacy hanging from an open drawer, he walked over to Lily and on the way, in one fluid motion, pushed her panties inside and closed the drawer. Lily scowled at him as she pulled on her shorts, not bothering any more to find the knickers after seeing the time on his bedside clock. She dropped the sheet into a heap on the carpeted floor and grabbed her wand from the table. Scorpius stole a kiss off her before she aparated awayinto the morning. He smirked at the thought of her now stolen knickers._

Scorpius had been so busy thinking about the events of just weeks ago that he hadn't heard the soft pads of footsteps entering his room. He looked up just in time to see Lily yank the panties from his hand and smirk at him.

'Have a new fetish, ey?' she questioned with her slender red eyebrow raised. Scorpius smirked right back at her.

'You could say that.' He wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times suggestively. Lily grinned. She then proceeded to smack the upside of his blonde head. 'Ow! Lils, what the hell was that for?' Lily walked out of the room, purposefully strutting and drawing his attention to her body. He followed quickly and arrived in the hall just in time to see her leave the door. Lily turned to face him, still smirking widely.

'Pervert.' She said before turning on the spot and aparating merlin knows where. Scorpius looked at the space where she had been for a few seconds in a daze. He shut the door and rubbed his face.

'That was _my_ shirt.'


End file.
